GaaHinaSasu Lemon
by AngelxxofxxDeath
Summary: Sasuke has a plan involving Gaara and Hinata the title says the rest oneshot just read please
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people this is dedicated to my friend Pissa! She and I just love Gaahina and Sasuhina,So this is GaahinaSasu lemon**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a normal day in Konoha...well almost:Gaara the Kazekage was here! Everybody knew he had a mad crush on Hinata,problem so did Sasuke Uchiha. They both competed for her,But Hinata never knew that _both_ they both liked her.

Uchiha residents 

Sasuke was pacing back and forth waiting for Gaara.He had asked him to come over.When he asked Gaara he didn't belive him,But when he told him it was about Hinata Garra's expression changed from his emotionless self toi serious experssion. Sasuke was nervous,He had a plan that included Hinata,But what if Gaara didn't like his plan? Sasuke was taken out of his wondering by a knock on the door.

"Good you came"said Sasuke "So what do you want to discuss about Hinata,Uchiha"asked a very confused Gaara

"Did you ever want to have a threesome"Sasuke asked bluntly

Gaara looked at Sasuke like he finally gone mad 'WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT YOU PERVERTED FREAK! screamed Gaara

"Just answer the damn question!"said an annoyed Sasuke

"Yeah I've wanted a threesome"Gaara said as a blush creapt on his face

"Good"said Sasuke

"But what the hell does that have to do with Hina-hime?asked Gaara

"Well..do you want to have a threesome with Hinata?asked Sasuke

"HELL YEAH! ! !"yelled Gaara,Who know is intruged with what the Uchiha has to saying

"But a threesome with Hina-hime and who?questioned Gaara

"A threesome with Hinata and _me"_said Sasuke

Gaara's eyes widened with shock and disgust:

"WHY YOU-! YOU LITTLIE GAY EMO IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED I'M NOT GAY"yelled Gaara

"Neither am I ,But we both want Hina-hime,Just take a second to think how Hina-hime will look when we both trust into her at the same time"said Sasuke witha tiny nosebleed,Gaara started to think then he too got a nosebleed.

"Ok I'm in Uchiha,But how do we get Hina-hime to agree"asked/said Gaara

"Leave that to me,You just come to my house at 7:00"Sasuke said as he gave Gaara a spare key

"Fine,But I get the front of Hina-hime"said Gaara while getting another nosebleed

"Fine"said an annoyed Sasuke _damn I wanted the front'thought Sasuke_

Where Hinata is

"Hey Hinata"said a voice Hinata could easily identfiy

"Hello Sasuke-kun"said Hinata

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner"said Sasuke

"Umm i would love to Sasuke-kun"said Hinata

"Cool,pick you up at 7:30

"Ok Sasuke-kun"said Hinata,then ran home to get ready:she picked out a dark blue-miniskirt with a light blue tank top and she wore blue sandles.When she heard the door bell she ran down and opened the door to be met with Sasuke himself

"Wow.. Hina-hime you look great"said Sasuke

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"said Hinata as she blushed _Hina-hime did he just call me Hina-hime'_

thought Hinata

Sasuke opened the door it was 7:30 "_Gaara opened the door"_thought Sasuke

"When Gaara heard Sasuke close the door he walked out to see Hinata

"Gaara-kun wha-"Hinata was cut off by lips bieng pressed on her own.The lips belonged to Gaara himself.Hinata was about to push Gaara off,of course she liked the kiss,But what about Sasuke?Before she could push him off she felt another pair of lips sucking on her neck,these lips belonged to Sasuke.She didn't know what was going on,But she didn't care.When Gaara licked her bottom lip she egaraly opened her mouth.Gaara explored her mouth,He wanted more.Hinata moaned the boys didn't knows if it was for Sasuke or Gaara,Sasuke started to give Hinata butterfly kisses and started to suck on her neck agian

Gaara pulled Hinata's shirt off while Sasuke unclasped her bra.

Then the red head started to suck on Hinata's right breast and liked her nipple as the red head massaged her left breast while sucking on her neck

Hinata moaned as waves of pleasure hit her.Gaara went to Hinata's navel and gave her butterfly kisses before pulling her skirt down to reveal a dark blue thong.

Both Gaara and Sasuke were turned on,Sasuke pulled of her thong off

"Now the fun beings"said both boys

"You guys it's uhh not fair ummmm that you still have clothes on"said Hinata while moaning,She was right so both boys took off thier clothes

Hinata was now hornier then ever Gaara's member was 9in and so was Sasuke's

Both boys gently pushed Hinata down,beckoning her to do what they wanted

Hinata obediently got on her knees and started to lick Gaara's member,and while doing this Hinata did a hand job for Sasuke

The boys started to moan and groan,Hinata then switced,she now was sucking on Sasuke's member and doing a hand job for Gaara,she could her the boys moaning her name.Sasuke looked at Gaara and nodded his head

Both boys picked her up and Hinata now knew what to do she got onto position

"Are you ready Hinata"asked Gaara,Hinata nodded her head

They entered her gently Hinata moaned in pain and tears trickled down both boys stopped and looked at Hinata in coensern,She nodded her head for them to countinue

Hinata moaned as she was fiilled with pleasure,Both Gaara and Sasuke moaned "Hina-hime" over and over,They started at a slow pace but gradule picked up

"Faster,deeper!"scearmed Hinata,They boys did whar they were told to do.All three scearmed as they climaxed both boys cummed and so did Hinata

When Hinata went home it was11:00"Hinata were the hell were you?"asked her father "I was out having _fun_father"said Hinata in her most innocent voice "Yes will don't be late agian"said Hiashi "I won't promise anything"Hinata said under her breath "What was that Hinata"asked Hiashi "nothing father"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata:**HRSS does not own Naruto or me Sasuke,and Gaara

**Sasuke and Gaara:**That's right we own Hina-hime right Hina-hime

**Hinata:**(giggles)

**Me:**.O.o weidros you nasty freaks


	2. The Improvment

**Hi you guys this an improvement of this story hope u like it!**

**xXxXXxXxXxxxXXX**

It was a normal day in Konoha...well almost Gaara the Kazekage was here. Everybody knew he had a mad crush on Hinata,problem so did Sasuke Uchiha. They both competed for her,But Hinata never knew that both they both liked her.

**Uchiha residents**

Sasuke was pacing back and forth waiting for Gaara he had told him that it was important, Garra at first said he wasn't interested in talking to him,But when he told him it was about Hinata Garra's expression changed from his emotionless self to a serious expression. Sasuke was nervous,He had a plan that included Hinata,But what if Gaara didn't like his plan?

Sasuke was taken out of his wondering by a knock on the door.

"Good you came."said Sasuke "So what do you want to discuss about Hinata,Uchiha?"asked a very confused Gaara.

"Did you ever want to have a threesome."Sasuke asked bluntly

Gaara looked at Sasuke like he finally gone mad ''You know I always knew you went that way,But I'm sorry to burst your ego but I don't go that way and nor am I attracted to you or your duck but hair." Gaara said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just answer the damn question!"said an annoyed Sasuke

"Hmmm, well yes now that you ask,But you were never in the picture." Garra told him.

Sasuke scoffed,"Look you weren't in my fantasies either Prince Charming."

Garra rolled his eyes,"Well than what's with the question than?"

"Well..do you want to have a threesome with Hinata?asked Sasuke

"Of course." Gaara said as though that was the stupidest question he ever heard.

"But a threesome with Hinata and who?"questioned Gaara

"A threesome with Hinata and me"said Sasuke

Gaara's face twisted in disgust.

"Now I am mental scarred for life and I have you you to thank for that."Gaara said with disgust.

"Look I don't like this either,But we both want Hinata,Just take a second to think how Hinata will look when we both trust into her at the same time"said Sasuke with tiny nosebleed,Gaara started to think then he too got a nosebleed.

"Ok I'm in Uchiha,But how do we get Hinata to agree?"asked/said Gaara

"Leave that to me,You just come to my house at 7:00."Sasuke said as he gave Gaara a spare key

"Fine,But I get the front of Hinata."said Gaara.

"Fine."said an annoyed Sasuke, 'damn I wanted the front'thought Sasuke

**Where Hinata is**

"Hey Hinata."said a voice Hinata could easily identify

"Hello Sasuke-kun"said Hinata

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?"asked Sasuke

"Umm I would love to Sasuke-kun." Hinata said with hesitation.

"Cool,pick you up at 7:30."Sasuke said

"Ok Sasuke-kun."said Hinata,then ran home to get ready.

She picked out a dark blue-miniskirt with a light blue tank top and she wore a blue lace thong with strings on the side that she tied and a blue lace bra with a ribbon in between she also wore dark blue high heels with dangling jewelry dangling off of it.

She than applied eye line,mascara,and lip gloss.

She heard the door bell she ran down and opened the door to be met with Sasuke himself

"Wow.. Hinata you look great"said Sasuke

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"said Hinata as a small blush crept on her face.

**Sasuke's** **House**

Sasuke opened the door it was 7:30 "Gaara left the door unlocked"thought an annoyed Sasuke.

Gaara was behind a wall and as soon as he heard the door open and close he walked out.

"Gaara-kun wha-"Hinata was cut off by lips being pressed on her lips belonged to Gaara.

Hinata about to push Gaara off,of course she liked the kiss,But what about Sasuke? Before she could push him off she felt another pair of lips sucking on her neck,these lips belonged to Sasuke, Hinata was now utterly confused she didn't know what was going on,But she didn't care as she felt Gaara lick her bottom lip she eagerly opened her mouth as he explored her mouth and every curve in her mouth, The boys heard a moan come from Hinata Hinata but didn't know if it was for Sasuke or Gaara,Sasuke started to give Hinata butterfly kisses and started to suck on her neck again

Gaara pulled Hinata's shirt off while Sasuke unclasped her bra.

Then Gaara started to suck on Hinata's right breast and liked her nipple as Sasuke kissed her back and let his hands feel her curves.

Hinata moaned as waves of pleasure hit her.

Gaara than started to give Hinata butterfly kisses on her stomach and navel and gave her before pulling her skirt down to reveal her dark blue lace thong.

Both Gaara and Sasuke were turned on,Sasuke started to untie the left side as Gaara untied the right.

"Now the fun beings."Both men said in unison

"You guys it's uhh not fair ummmm that you still have clothes on"said Hinata while moaning,She was right so both boys took off their clothes

Hinata was now hornier then ever Gaara's member was 9 in and so was Sasuke's.

Both boys gently pushed Hinata down,beckoning her to do what they wanted

Hinata obediently got on her knees and started to lick Gaara's member,and while doing this Hinata did a hand job for Sasuke.

The men started to moan and groan,Hinata then switched,she now was sucking on Sasuke's member and doing a hand job for Gaara,she could her the boys moaning she looked at Gaara and than Sasuke and saw both men nod at each other.

Both men picked her up and sandwiched her in between them as Gaara took the front and lift her leg up and rest it on his hip and positioned him self at the same time Sasuke was giving Hinata soft loving kisses on her neck and positioned him self in between her ass.

Hinata moaned and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's neck and let her other arm rest on Gaara's shoulder.

"Are you ready Hinata?"asked Gaara,Hinata nodded her head

They entered her gently Hinata moaned and hissed in pain and tears trickled down both boys stopped and looked at Hinata in concern,She nodded her head for them to continue

Hinata moaned as she was filled with pleasure,Both Gaara and Sasuke moaned "Hina-hime" over and over,They started at a slow pace but gradually picked up

"Faster,deeper!"scearmed Hinata,

Sasuke nipped and licked her neck as Gaara muffled her cries of ecstasy with a kiss.

The three ninjas started to pant and moan as all three felt their release.

Hinata released first as she scream in Gaara's mouth and panted heavily.

Sasuke came and Gaara followed both men pulling out and cumming on Hinata.

The three panted as Hinata looked at her watch and cursed.

"I have to go."Hinata said arubtly.

"I'll walk you home!"Both men said in unison.

Hinata smiled and shook her head and kissed both men on the cheek.

"No thank you,I'm fine."She said

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

When Hinata went home it was 11:00, "Hinata were the hell were you?"asked her father

"I was out having fun father."said Hinata in her most innocent voice.

"Yes will don't be late agian."said Hiashi

"Yes Father"Hinata said under her breath.

"What was the fun?"asked Hiashi

Hinata smirked, "Oh nothing interesting"

Hiashi watched his daughter with a confused look.

Well, you know what they say what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

xXxXxXxxXXxXXxxxXXxXXx

Well I thought I should just improve this story anyway I'm taking request hit me up if u have any please I have no ideas lol I like any pairing with Hinata Except ShinoHina,NejiHina and KibaHina (But I'll try if u write me a good story plot u have) So yea message me =)


End file.
